New Girl
by TheLongestDistance
Summary: A tall new girl enters the lives of the Naruto gang and things don't go exactly as planned. Read what happens by clicking it, you know you want to ! OcxNarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1 - Lollipop's & the Dance-floor

New Girl

* * *

((**L**))

The door opened and a tall girl with short brown hair, bright emerald eyes and light dark skin walked into the loud chatty classroom. A lollipop was tightly held in her mouth as she stared down at the page she was reading, looking up occasionally until she made it to the back of the classroom beside the window where she pulled out a chair, sat down and put her feet on the desk and continued reading.

It was the start of a new semester and the tall new girl had made little impact on the classroom. As the last bell rang a small group of pale tall boys walked in and made their way to their seats. Girls blushed, screamed and made their way to the group. After some disappointing groans and some sighs the girls finally left and the boys finally made it to their seats. One raven haired boy made his way to his usual seat which the new girl was comfortably seating on .

''Your sitting in my seat'' the raven haired boy said. The Brunette looked up at the boy and went back to her book. She removed the lollipop ''Your name isn't on it'' the brunette said as she flipped to the next page. ''So, this has been my seat since last semester'' the raven haired boy said irritated.

''Well it's my seat now'' She looked up at the raven haired boy.''Deal with it'' she crushed he lollipop in the left side of her mouth and went back to reading. The raven haired boy slammed his right hand on the desk, the Brunette didn't react and continued reading.'' Get. Off. My. Seat '' the raven haired boy said angrily.

''Fine, geez don't get your knickers in a twist'' She said as the rest of the class chuckled and the raven boy glared quieting the class immediately. She stood up left the seat and sat in the one next to it and continued reading despite the glare the raven haired boy gave.

The raven haired boy sighed as he rested his chin on his hand as he looked out the window. A few minutes passed and the teacher finally came in. ''Sorry i'm late, I was helping a cat out of a tree and she gave birth to kittens so'' The grey haired teacher said as he chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his neck.

The whole class glared at him and went to their rightful seats.''Anyway I wanted to introduce the new student for this semester but it seems she isn't here yet'' Kakashi said looking around the room for the new student.

The tall Brunette pushed her chair back ,put her book down stood up and went to the front of the class.''It seems she already here'' Kakashi said, chuckling nervously.''Introduce yourself to the class'' Kakashi said as he looked at the girl ''I'm Miacha Kyosuke, and i'll be here for the rest of the school year'' She paused and looked up to the raven boy ''whether you like it or not'' she said smirking and made her way back to her seat.

The class was over as the teacher tried to write the homework up, while everyone ran out the classroom. Miacha made her way to her next class still reading her book. She entered the room before everyone else and went to the back of the room beside the window again sat down and continued reading the book.

The second bell rang and a flood of people entered the room sitting down in places near the exit. _'People don't seem to like this class or the teacher huh' _Miacha thought as more people sat near the door rather then the other rows.

The raven haired boy made yet another entrance and went to the seat on the other side of the brunette sighed as a brunette with long red fang like shapes on either cheek approached the girl grinning as he did. _'Whose seat i'm seating in now' _Miacha thought as he looked down at her.

He took the seat next to her, sat down and crossed his arms on the desk and faced her, '' I can't believe what you did in homeroom, no girl has ever said a word to him other then saying 'oh Sasuke-kun will you go out with me' '' the brunette said in a high pitched voice as Miacha giggled and the brunette boy laughed.

''Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka'' The boy said bringing out his hand ''Kyosuke,Miacha Kyosuke'' Miacha said shaking his hand.

The teacher finally arrived and slammed his hands on his desk grabbing everyone's attention. ''sorry i'm late but youthfulness does not waste time '' the teacher said putting his fist in the air. ''This guy's a nutcase, but his classes aren't all bad'' Kiba whispered facing the girl beside him. ''I can tell'' she whispered back earning a low quiet laugh from Kiba.

The class was about to end when Miacha whispered to her new friend.'' why did you seat beside me '' Miacha said questionably.''Well, I guess it's because you're the first girl that isn't head over heels over the emo Uchiha or ever spoken up to him'' Kiba said packing his books in his bag standing up.

''Is it that rare i'm honored'' Miacha said sarcastically. Kiba laughed at the remark''I'll see you at lunch, I'll introduce you to my friends'' Kiba said heading left in the direction of his next class ''Sure, see ya inzuka'' Miacha said heading right to her class. Her last class before lunch went faster then she thought but yet again the Uchiha made an appearance and would occasionally stare at her.

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out the class. Miacha made her way out when suddenly a strong hand gripped her wrist ''What do you wan-'' she paused as a piece of paper was forced into her hand and the grip left.

Miacha stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket and made her way to the cafeteria. Miacha bought a turkey roll and made her way to Kiba's table as he waved at her. ''S'up Kyo'' Kiba said as Miacha sat down. ''Yo Inuzuka'' Miacha said then took a bite of her roll. ''okay'' he paused and toke a bit of his apple. ''this knucklehead is Naruto'' he said pointing at a blue eyed blonde as The blonde glared at him slurping what seemed like his fifth bowl of ramen.

''hey, I'm Naruto but you can call me kit'' the blonde said when he stopped eating his ramen.''I'm Miacha A.K.A Mia'' she said finishing her roll afterward.''how did you finish so fast'' Naruto said with noodles coming from his mouth. ''It's talent, that or you eat too slow'' she replied. Naruto continued eating ''you might be a faster eater than Naruto'' Ino said.

Kiba then introduced her to the rest of the gang such as Shikamaru and Ino. ''Let's go to the roof this place is getting crowded''. Miacha said to Kiba, the rest nodding in agreement. The made there way past the crowd and made their way to the roof.

They got to the roof and sat beside each-other in a circle '' that emo Uciha really does like the attention he get's'' Ino said resting her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. '' really, never would have guessed'' Kiba mumbled under his breath ignoring the glare he got from Ino. '' Are you two dating with the way your snuggling sure do look like you are'' Miacha whispered to Shikamaru and Ino, the two looked at each-other and blushed.

Then awkward silences hit hard, the group having nothing to say or do and the silence was becoming unbearable.

'' this is boring why don't we play truth or dare '' Naruto suggested ''Sure there's nothing else to do'' Kiba agreed. ''Here, let's use this'' Ino said bringing out an empty vodka bottle, the group stared at her and she giggled and the group just shrugged. Ino the spun the bottle, it slowing down until it stopped at Naruto. ''Truth or dare Blondie'' Ino shouted.''Dare, I like a challenge'' Naruto replied grinning widely.

''I dare you to...'' Ino paused, hiccuped and tapped her chin with her index finger,'' You have to kiss new girl over there'' she said lazily pointing at Miacha, and smirking at the other blonde.''Fine'' Naruto sighed stood up Miacha doing the same. ''let's get this over with'' Miacha mumbled as Naruto cupped her cheek.

Ino grabbed on to Shikamaru's shirt in anticipation Kiba and Shikamatu stared. Naruto's and Miachas lips barely brushed against each-other when the bell rang. Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru groaned in disappointment as the two backed away from each-other. ''You got away with it this time'' Ino said standing up.

''But mark my words I will get you two kiss'' Ino shouted as she pointed at the two.''Whatever floats your boat'' Miacha said walking to class. She put her hand in her pocket felt something rough, she brought it out and unfolded the piece of paper.

_New girl_

_meet me at the sakura tree after school and be prepared, don't mention this to anyone_

_- from not important_

Miacha laughed crumpled it up and put it in the nearest bin. She sat down at the back of the class. The rest of the classes went by in want seemed like hours, finally the final bell rang and people rushed out.

Miacha put her colourful messenger bag on her shoulder and went out the classroom.''Hey, kyo we're going to the new club down town wanna come'' Kiba shouted once he spotted the girl.''Yeah sure i'll be there '' Miacha replied. _'this bastard better have something good to say' _Miacha thought as she went to the old large sakura and leaned on it.

Sasuke got up from his seat as the bell rang, and made his way past all the fan-girls. Went to the back of the school and saw Miacha leaning against the sakura tree looking up at the sakura petals blowing in the wind.

_'So you actually came huh' _he said walking up as he neared the girl. ''What do you want, i'm waiting for someone'' she said not facing him. Sasuke slammed his hand on the tree beside her head to get her attention.

She turned around and faced the boy, both their faces not far from each other ''What do you want'' Miacha said, a slight blush came on face but left a soon as it came. ''I want you to be my fake girlfriend'' the boy said as he backed away there faces still close to each other. '' Why me, you have other girls that would kill to be your _'fake girlfriend'_ '' she said slightly irritated.

''That's why, I want a girl that won't scream my name,blush and faint'' he started fiddling with her brown hair.''In any other places other than my bedroom '' he smirked and Miacha blushed again and looked away.

''I'm dating someone '' She said turning around now facing him again the blush on her face gone._'that should keep his hands off me for now' _ Sasuke chuckled lifted her chin ''Fine, but don't regret your choice'' he whispered in her ear.

Sasuke left, and Miacha sighed _'that was a close one'_ she thought. She got her bag got on her motorbike and went home got changed double checked. She was wearing a black leather hoodie jacket and black dark jeans, and fishnet gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror and left to go to the club where her friends were.

Miacha parked her motorbike and entered the club ignoring the bodyguards complaints. The music was so loud she could feel it pulse through her as she made it pass the crowed and to her friends.

''What toke you so long'' Ino said waving to catch Miachas attention. the whole group were wearing different clothes compared to earlier that day. Kiba wearing dark jeans, and a black baggy shirt with a zombie design, Naruto wearing an orange t-shirt with a dancing ramen on it and ripped blue jeans, and Ino wearing a short skirt and and a tank top. ''You look great'' Naruto said taking a sip of his drink.

''Thanks '' Miacha said seating beside Ino. ''Anyway sorry i'm late, I had to change and the emo Uchiha asked me to go to the sakura tree after school and he asked me to be his fake girlfriend, can you bei- what'' The group of friends stared at her their eyes wide as plates. ''W-what d-did you say'' they said in unison. ''I said no, why'' Miacha said, then ordering a coke from the bartender.

''Because, if you say yes you could blackmail him and we can get whatever we want'' Kiba said and taking a sip from his soda.''You just hit a goldmine and you said no'' Naruto said puffing his cheeks ''Aww that's adorable Naru-chan'' Miacha said squeezing his left cheek. ''I said no because there's no point I don't like him anywa-'' Miacha continued before she paused being interrupted by the passing raven haired boy.

He passed the group winking at Miacha and going to a empty group of seats that were quickly filled by adoring girls of all ages. ''Since you want me to go out with the bastard'' She shouted standing up, then gulped down her drink. ''I'll play the jealous card'' She said grabbing Naruto and bringing him to the dance-floor.

''I don't dance'' Naruto said standing still ''Now you do, just follow me'' Miacha said putting Narutos hand on her waist. They started dancing and Ino and the rest cheered them on ''I didn't know Naruto could dance''Ino said over the loud music ''He does now I guess'' Kiba replied ordering another drink. Naruto and Miacha dance and the song soon changed to a tempo-fast beat song and Naruto started dancing to the same rythm as Miacha.

''See your not that bad'' Miacha shouted over the loud music Naruto nodded in agreement as he followed Miacha lead until he felt Miacha removing his hands from his waist and whispered in his ear ''Don't look but it's working''She whispered Naruto turned to see the Uchiha staring at them ''I guess it is'' Naruto replied ''But we're not done yet'' Miacha said over the music.

Sasuke eyes were glued to Miacha's body, the way her hips swayed, the way she would touch her body seductively, the way she would look at him with lustful eyes. 'What a Uchiha wants, a Uchiha get's' The young Uchiha thought still watching as Miacha body as she danced to the next song, it was like she was seducing him asking him to take her there and then. He stood up ignoring the loud protest of the drunk girls around him and approached the girl.

* * *

((**O**))

FYI Knickers - mean girls pants !

Thanks for reading the first chapter of New girl,I hope you enjoyed it as more is coming soon ! so please read my other stories while you wait !


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost keys, &unfinished bets

New Girl

_''See your not that bad'' Miacha shouted over the loud music Naruto nodded in agreement as he followed Miacha lead until he felt Miacha removing his hands from his waist and whispered in his ear ''Don't look but it's working''She whispered Naruto turned to see the Uchiha staring at them ''I guess it is'' Naruto replied ''But we're not done yet'' Miacha said over the music. __Sasuke eyes were glued to Miacha's body, the way her hips swayed, the way she would touch her body seductively, the way she would look at him with lustful eyes. 'What a Uchiha wants, a Uchiha get's' The young Uchiha thought still watching as Miacha body as she danced to the next song, it was like she was seducing him asking him to take her there and then. He stood up ignoring the loud protest of the drunk girls around him and approached the girl._

* * *

((**L**))

The young Uchiha had been watching Naruto and Miacha dancing and _**wanted**_ to be the one dancing with her. He got up and approched her.

''Dude I think I have a girl-boner now, Miacha's a great dancer'' Ino said Shikamaru and Kiba slowly nodded in agreement.

The Uchiha was right behind Miacha when Naruto cupped her cheek.''let's finish this dare'' Naruto whispered in her ear.''Ino better be watching'' she replied Naruto chuckled in Uchiha glared holes at the blonde and moved to the side of them both. His eyes slightly widening at the sight.

Miacha and Naruto were kissing. Miacha's hands around the blondes neck and Narutos hands around the brunettes waist, their faces tilted to either side. They were kissing longer then they were supposed too. Slowly their closed eyes opened and they separated, blushing as they let go of each-other.

Sasuke toke this to his advantage and toke hold of Miacha waist and glared at the blonde, the blonde smirking at him also as he walked away. Sasuke looked down and saw Miacha looking into his eyes. Both starting to close theirs eyes as their tilted faces neared each-other. At this point the whole club stopped dancing and was watching the brunette and the raven boy wanted it to continue.

'' I guess Miacha plan is working, Ino we did your stupid dare '' Naruto said sitting down on a chair facing the brunette and the raven haired boy. Kiba awkwardly chuckled ''Yeah I guess so'' he slyly stood up and went to the bathroom, Ino and Shikamaru doing the same. Naruto looked at them confused _'what did I miss' _he thought ordering a drink.

Miacha was dazed, one minute she was dancing with a hot blonde now she's about to kiss a sexy Raven boy._'hot blonde, Sexy raven boy, This is so not supposed to happen' _she thought softly pushing Sasuke as their lips brushed agaisnt each-other. The crowed groaned in disappointment, as Miacha ran into the bathroom ignoring the moans and grunts coming from the stalls.

_'he looks so much like him' _she thought in horror of the horrible memory, looking in the mirror.

Sasuke wondered what happened _'She mine either way' _he thought smiling. He walked out of the disappointed crowd and to the entrance, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

Miacha splashed water on her face lightly shaking her face to get water off of her face, She walked and got a towel to wipe her face and walked at the bathroom. Yet again walking through the crowd of people and to the entrance. Miacha made her way to the car park. Got to her motorbike and got her helmet on, sliding the glass on to her face. She sat on her motorbike, putting her hand in her pocket to find it empty.

Sasuke chuckled at the panicked girl, grabbing her attention, then shaking her keys making a clacking sound in the quiet car-park. '' Looking for these'' he said smirking at the response he got from the now relieved girl. Miacha stood up and went to the Raven boy, their chests now against each-other. Miacha made a failed attempt of getting them from the tall boy.

''Give it, I want to go home'' She said giving up after her third attempt. ''Tsk,tsk everything has price'' Sasuke whispered now fiddling with her hair. ''What do you want'' Miacha said angrily with her arms crossed ''I want a continuation of earlier's act'' Sasuke replied seeing the girl look left and blush.

''Fine, but give me my keys back afterwards'' Miacha said uncrossing her arms and looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked particular handsome in the moonlight, the moon making his creamy-pale skin glow. _'Perfect, I always get what I want'_ The young Uchiha thought. ''Close your eyes'' Miacha said quietly in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke feeling her hot breath against his ear and neck.

Sasuke obeyed and closed his eyes and lowered his guard. Miacha wrapped her hands around his neck, and he put his around her waist. Miacha took her chance and grabbed her keys. Sasuke noticed the loss of warmth and the keys leave his hand,Suddenly opening his eyes to the sound of the motorbike reving up and speeding away.

She waved and sped up,_'Dammit, she likes tricks huh'_ Sasuke thought as he walked to his Ferrari, unlocking it and immediately sitting down, hands up the wheel and the car reving up. _'i'm up for a good chase today' _He smirked at the side-mirror and exited the car-park following the brunette as she sped away.

Sasuke was hot on her trail but surprisingly she didn't notice him. Miacha finally reached her apartment, a small house beside the building of apartments. She parked beside her 'house' parked her motorbike put her hands on her pockets bringing out her keys unlocking the door and entered her 'house'.

Sasuke smirked, having his photographic memory of his he could come here and do _whatever_ he wanted with her. But he was to tired to do anything _exciting_ so he drove home.

Miacha entered her 'apartment' dropped her keys on the counter near the door and rushed into her room. She jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _'I'll guess it's a last resort' _she though as she turned and slept slightly nervous for tomorrow. Miacha woke up at six o' clock, stretching as she got up from the weird pains she got from not changing.

She lazily walked to her closet and got out an light blue v-neck vest, dark jeans, purple converes,she closed her closet door and yawned. She walked out her room and to the bathroom which was across her bedroom and showered.

She brushed her teeth, showered and changed _'Now, where's my gel'_ she thought as she looked through her cabinets until she found the nearly empty Gel container. She quickly gelled her hair to make it look like she had boy hair, got her bag and went out the door.

Sasuke wasn't a morning person but came just in time to see a 'boy' come out Miacha house and his hands slowly became fist. The 'boy' went onto Miacha motorbike, put her helmet on and zoomed off with Sasuke wondering who this 'boy' was and what 'he' was doing in Miacha house and what 'he' was doing with her stuff.

Sasuke made it to school before Miacha and that 'boy' did and made it to homeroom. Miacha parked her motorbike put he bag on her shoulder and entered the school. Naruto saw Miacha back 'why is she wearing boy clothes' Naruto thought as he tapped her shoulder.

''Hey Miacha about yest-'' Miacha turned around to see Naruto 'Shit, I hope doesn't he recognize me' She thought nervously as Naruto suddenly stopped. ''Sorry I thought you were someone else, Are you related to a cute tall girl called Miacha'' he said blushing at the last part of the sentence.

Miacha nervously replied ''Yeah i'm her cousin Oreki, she's sick so i'm filling in for her'' Miacha said lowering her voice to sound like a boy. ''Sure, Well I have the same classes as her so you can follow me'' he said ginning Miacha hiding her blush beneath her bangs.

Miacha thought as she followed Naruto to and Naruto entered the class and girls eye scanned Miacha in awe as she entered the room. Miacha sighed as she noticed she was being looked at. _'This is gonna be a long day'_

((**O**))

I hope you liked it as it toke me a while for this one, I don't why but i'm so obbessed with cross-dressing fanfics ?!


End file.
